


I Lived

by smcki10



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8292418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smcki10/pseuds/smcki10
Summary: AU Ginny Baker dreamed of becoming a Baseball Star but when a shoulder injury sidelines her. Her world changes forever, now she's trying to make a name for herslef at Fox Sports 1. Her firstMission: Find Out Why Mike Lawson Walked away from Baseball





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt I saw on Tumblr and I said I would do it! This is unbetaed so I'm sure there's plenty of mistakes! I hope ya'll like this! This is only chapter 1 so bear with me there's a lot of twists and turns! 
> 
> The prompt was: okay i need an au fic where mike has retired from baseball for a couple of years now and no one knows why. he is living in a cabin somewhere in a mountain. ginny is a sports reporter, who is new to the job and to the city, who has to fight to make a name for herself in a man’s world, and wants to know mike’s history. when she finds where he lives, she goes there. 
> 
> So I put my own spin on it enjoy!

Ginny Baker sit at her desk at FS1 staring at her computer screen has she typed up someone else's notes. She had been working there for a little over a year and was no more then a assianat. She did a few articles here and there hoping to get her boss's attention but she hadn't been able to do that yet. She sit at her desk looking at the photos on her desk, on of her in a San Antino Missions uniform standing under a scoreboard. Baseball had been her dream since she was 5, a shoulder injury ended her promising career. That's how she found herself at a desk typing up notes. She looked up as the reporter that she was the assiant for her came in.

"Rachel! Here's your notes!" Ginny said pulling them off her printer.

"Thank you! I'm doing some location stuff today, wanna go with me?" She asked

"Sure." Ginny said grabbing her stuff and following her out. They made thier way to the San Diego Padres complex, Ginny followed Rachel in awe as they walked down the halls. Ginny's favorite player was a all career Padre till his retirement a few years prior.

"So the pecie we are doing is about Padres and where are they now. We have a lot of the retried players here."

"Is Mike Lawson one of them?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"No he's not. The stubborn ass won't leave that damn cabin of his." Rachel said surpising Ginny with the hate behind her words. Ginny said nothing else, they went about thier day. Once they had filmed everyone they went back to the office. Rachel left Ginny to edit the film which left Ginny in the office alone. She was a hour into editing when she dropped her pen and it fell into a half open drawer when she went to retrieve it she read the paper work he landed on

Rachel Lawson vs. Mike Lawson  
Petion for divorce

She picked it up, finally realizing why Rachel seemed to hate him. She flipped through it and found his current address she quickly wrote it down. She finished the video and made her way home. When she entered her apartment, she was met by her friend Meg.

"Meg, thank you so much for staying late!" Ginny said hugging her.

"No problem! He was a angel like always!" She said has she gathered her stuff. Ginny said her goodbyes and made her way to the 2nd bedroom in the house. She stood in the doorway and watched her 5 year old as he slept. Nikolai had been a surprise to her, he had came along about a year after her shoulder injury. His dad a one night stand that she didn't remember. He was why she was busting her ass to become a reporter. She wanted to give him a good life. She left his room, she quickly went into her bathroom, showered and then grabbed her laptop and made her way into her room. She quickly logged on and started researching the address she had stolen off of Rachel's document. The next morning she woke at 7am like most days she quickly got ready and tried to get a hold of Meg but she wasn't answering so she was going to have to take Nick with her.

"Hey buddy, it's time to get up!" She said.

2 hours later she pulled up to a small cabin in the mountains. She took a deep breath as she turned the car off and looked at the cabin. She turned toward Nikolai who was happily playing his PSP.

"Hey buddy, mommy needs to go in here real quick. Can you be a big boy and play with your psp in here?" She asked

"Okay." He said not looking up from the game. She got out of the car and locked it behind her. She then walked up the porch and knocked on the door. She was surprised when the door actually opened.

"What do I owe the pleasure of you visiting me." Mike Lawson said leaning against the doorjam. Ginny was taken back by him acting like he knew her.

"Um I'm Ginny Baker I work for Fox Sports 1 I was wondering if I talk to you about a article I'm wanting to do." She said

"Let me guess a rookie reporter wanting to get their hands on the story about why Mike Lawson walked away. Am I right?"

"Yes, something like that."

"Nope not doing it." He said but he didn't move to shut the door. Ginny glanced back at her car where her son was still playing his game .

"That your boy."

"Yes, his name's Nikolai he's 5."

"Has why your so depersate to do this article on me?"

"Yes right now I'm only an assiant. The pay is okay, but the hours suck. The baby sitter is praticlay rasing him. I want more then that for him." Ginny said.

"Why don't you and the boy come inside and we'll talk?" He asked. Ginny nodded her head and went back down the steps and quickly got Nikolai.

"Hi I'm Mike." He said to Nikolai who shook his hand. Ginny followed them inside as mike kept talking to Nik showing him around. The 13 year old still inside of her wanted to pinch herself as she listened to Mike Lawson show them around. Because 13-year Old Ginny Baker thought she was going to marry Mike Lawson.


End file.
